Elastic computing environments, also known as cloud computing environments, can be expanded or shrunk to meet the needs of users and computing tasks. Expanding and shrinking elastic computing environments typically entail allocating and releasing resources (e.g., network bandwidth, memory, CPU cores or frequency, computing systems, etc.), which can be performed automatically in accordance with auto-scaling thresholds. Auto-scaling thresholds typically include an upper bound and a lower bound for a performance metric that trigger allocation or release, respectively, of a specified number of resources.